sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Danitiny2013/Como las main 6 conocieron a los Sonic crew
Era un lindo día en equestria…hasta ahora, luego 6 misteriosas figuras aparecieron; twilight sparkle fue a investigar, fueron identificadas como: un equidna, tres erizos(porque amy rose es de género femenino ) un zorro de 2 colas y una murcielaga,luego las main 6 llegaron con los elementos de la armonía, porque twilight quería ver cómo reaccionan a ellos, cuando le acercaron el elemento de la honestidad al equidna, algo raro paso, este comenzó a brillar, las main 6 dijeron: ehhh?, y aparecí yo, y twilight dijo : “GASP” danah ¿ quiénes son estos? Y dije: son: knuckles el equidna, Sonic el erizo, shadow el erizo, amy rose, miles tails prower y rouge la murciélaga, por cierto, soy fan de knuckles, y knuckles es mi ídolo, twilight dijo: pues tu “ídolo” está brillando, debe tener algo que ver con que el elemento de la honestidad de applejack se halla vuelto loco, y dije: “GASP” uh oh, pinkie pie dijo: AGACHENCE! Y un rayo de honestidad apareció y dije: uy, su honestidad se hace más fuerte cada vez, lo sé porque el elemento de applejack enloquece cada vez más, twilight dijo: uh oh, applejack dijo: qué pasa twi? Rainbow dash dijo: CORRAN! Applejack fue disparada con un rayo de honestidad que fue a parar a su elemento, y dije ¡APPLEJACK! y antes de que puedas cantar “raise this barn” súper híper extra mega rápido applejack apareció en forma de equestria girls, y dije: wow y knuckles apareció de repente en el suelo y dije: knuckles ¿estás bien?, Knuckles dijo: dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie! Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, fluttershy cuando escucho a knuckles hablar dijo: “GASP” un equidna que habla!, hola soy fluttershy, tú debes ser knuckles el equidna, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6!,knuckles dijo: que es ese collar? Applejack dijo: esto, es mi elemento: la honestidad, y la razón por la cual te volviste loco, luego el elemento de fluttershy se volvió loco cuando se acercó a tails, knuckles dijo: applejack, repíteme otra vez cual es el elemento de fluttershy, applejack dijo: bondad. Knuckles dijo: ah, pues el elemento de fluttershy se volvió loco, applejack dijo: si, y se dirige hacia tails y luego ambos dijeron: “GASP”tails! Luego me puse a cantar por razones desconocidas:” tails muy, muy loco ya se volvió, es todo porque la bondad enloqueció”.twilight dijo: Danah, no es tiempo de cantar. Y dije: pero es la verdad, ¡CUIDADO!, y un rayo de bondad le dio a fluttershy, y dije ¡FLUTTERSHY! Y en un milisegundo fluttershy se volvió equestria girls, de repente, tails se encontró en la misma zona del piso en la cual se encontraba knuckles, y tails dijo: dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, tails dijo: “GASP” ¿knuckles? Y knuckles dijo: wow,! Tails!, en fin, estas en equestria y, esta es applejack, esta otra es pinkie pie, esta es fluttershy, esta es rarity, esta es twilight sparkle y esta es rainbow dash y juntas son...!las main 6! Luego el elemento de pinkie pie enloqueció, y dije:(GASP)! NO, EL ELEMENTO DE PINKIE PIE TAMBIEN ENLOQUECIOOOOOO! Y tails dijo: oh no, esto no está bien, pero, knuckles, repíteme cual era el elemento de pinkie pie, knuckles le susurro: risa, tails dijo: bien, pues la risa enloqueció, y dije: ay no, eso significa, (GASP) AMY! , Y twilight dijo: tenes razón Danah, amy se volvió loca, luego, amy lanzo un rayo de risa hacia el elemento de pinkie pie y dije:(GASP)! PINKIE ¡ y antes de que puedas decir “Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye” muy rápido pinkie se transformó en equestria girls, y luego amy aterrizo en la misma zona que knuckles y que tails y dijo:(GASP) pero, knuckles, tails, y knuckles y tails dijeron: AMY!, Y amy dijo: Dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, fluttershy cuando escucho a amy hablar dijo: “GASP” una eriza que habla, hola, soy fluttershy, tú debes ser amy rose, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6¡,y el elemento de rarity enloqueció , y amy dijo: danah ,repíteme cual era el elemento de rarity, yo le susurre: generosidad, y amy dijo: oh, pues la generosidad enloqueció, spike (en forma de perro) dijo: ay no, eso significa(GASP), RARITY! , Y dije: ay no también significa, (GASP) ROUGE!, y luego me puse a cantar (otra vez) por razones desconocidas: “rouge muy, muy, muy loca se volvió pues la generosidad a enloquecer empezó” y luego las main 6 dijeron: danah, no es hora de cantar!, y dije: eso también es verdad! NO OTRA VEZ!, y un rayo de generosidad aterrizo en el elemento de rarity, spike trago saliva y dijo: oh ouh, RARITY! Y antes de que puedas cantar “art of the dress” rarity se transformó en equestria girls, y luego rouge aterrizo en la misma zona que knuckles, amy y tails, y dijo: dónde estoy? Y knuckles, tails y amy dijeron: SORPRESA! Y knuckles dijo: estas en…”PARAPAPAPAPA”EQUESTRIA!, Applejack dijo: , soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, fluttershy cuando escucho a rouge hablar dijo: “GASP” una Murciélaga que habla, hola, soy fluttershy, tú debes ser rouge la Murciélaga, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6! Amy le pregunto a knuckles: dime knuckles, cual es el elemento de rainbow dash, y knuckles dijo: lealtad (gasp) y parece que la lealtad a enloquecido y amy dijo: oh ouh, eso significa (GASP) SONIC! Y dije: ay no, rainbow dash no, y un rayo de lealtad se apareció en el elemento de rainbow dash y! ZAP! Antes de que puedas decir “la magia contenida en mi elemento logro unirse con los que ayudaron a crearlo” rainbow dash se hizo equestria girls, y Sonic aterrizo en el mismo sitio del piso donde anteriormente aterrizaron: knuckles, amy, tails y rouge, y dijo dónde estoy, amy dijo: SONIC! , Sonic dijo (GASP) AMY! Y knuckles dijo: estas en equestria, Applejack dijo: soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, fluttershy cuando escucho a Sonic hablar dijo: “GASP” un erizo que habla, hola, soy fluttershy, tú debes ser Sonic el erizo rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6! Y Sonic dijo: tails, tengo 2 preguntas en primera: ¿Cuál es el elemento de twilight sparkle? Y en segunda: ¿en que se representa? A lo que tails dijo: 1: su elemento es la magia, por la magia de la amistad, y 2: se representa en una corona, y Sonic dice: ahh, porque: una onda de magia se dirige hacia shadow y además, la corona de twilight se volvió extremadamente loca, Knuckles, amy, tails, rouge y Sonic dijeron: ay no, SHADOW! Y, ZAP! Antes de que puedas decir:” Esta rara enfermedad pony afectó a una población de ponis en el periodo paleopónico” 10 veces cada vez más rápido, cuando la luz magenta de disperso twilight apareció en forma de equestria girls, y shadow apareció en la misma zona que: Knuckles, amy, tails, rouge y Sonic, y ellos dijeron:1,2,3,BOO!,shadow dijo :dónde estoy? knuckles dijo: hola shadow, en fin, estas en equestria y, esta es applejack, esta otra es pinkie pie, esta es fluttershy, pero cuidadito con ella ,que siempre se pone insoportable cuando ve un animal nuevo , sigamos, esta es rarity, esta es twilight sparkle y esta es rainbow dash y juntas son...!las main 6!y hay algo llamado los elementos de la armonía , te digo su orden: honestidad, bondad ,risa,generosidad,lealtad y magia. Y twilight propuso: hey, que tal si como nosotras, ustedes también hacen su propia banda de rock, por ejemplo: yo soy la cantante, applejack es la bajista, aunque no lo crean, fluttershy es la xilofonista, pinkie pie es la guitarrista, aunque tampoco lo crean, rarity es la pianista y rainbow dash es la baterista. Y Sonic dijo: bueno, solo falta un buen nombre, y pinkie pie propuso: que tal: los Sonic crew, y todos dijeron: SI! Fin Categoría:Entradas